


Dinner is Served

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Birthday, Community: fanfic100, Cooking, F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kagura won't let Tohru help
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kagura





	Dinner is Served

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Dinner"

“This is so odd. Are you sure I can’t help” Tohru asked anxiously.

“No! You stay right where you are!” Kagura brandished her spoon at the other girl. “You always make dinner for us; this is my treat!”

“Alright,” Tohru settled back down obediently. Kagura had planned out the entire night, including dinner for Tohru, for her birthday. The hardest part had turned out, not to be the planning or shopping or getting Shi-chan to turn over his kitchen, but getting Tohru to sit still and accept her present!

Finally, Kagura finished, and laid out the food on the table with a flourish. “Dinner is served!”


End file.
